The Making of Aloria
Early Alorian History (until 1306) Clan Society(until c. 300 B.C.) The first traces of civilization in Aloria date back to prehistory around 3000 B.C. when native peoples, precursors to the current Alorian Indians, migrated to the Kurmal Mountains and built villages in them. They lived in a peaceful clan based society and practiced what is now called Bogulism, the precursor the the modern day religion of Bogism. They used primitive stone and bronze age technology, and relied on the harsh mountain environment to ward off more superior invaders(which they did on numerous occasions). Other tribal people lived in Krentori, but were ultimately conquered by the Makans in the early 300s in the establishment of the Birka Maka kingdom and pushed into Kurmal by the Holy Alorian Empire. Birka Maka and the Great Peace(c. 300 B.C. to 845 A.D.) It wasn't until the third century BC when a small group of Quanzaran exiles ventured by boat to Aloria that the Alorian Indians had any sustained contact with other outside groups. The Quanzaran pilgrims moved into the Krentori Delta Area and claimed the area as with a new name, Birka Maka(Majatran for Swamp Place) and called themselves Makans. The Makans initiated trade and relations with the Alorian Indians(who were wary of strangers), but cultural exchange, intermarriage, and religious melding within a relatively short time period created two intermingled and friendly societies. The Makans also brought better technology to the Natives who still lived in primitive, albeit sturdy, stone huts. Once the natives and Makans resolved their differences, many tribes agreed to a mutual protection pact sometime around the second century AD. This early agreement lasted generally unchallenged in a "Great Peace" until around 845 A.D. when a band of six hundred zealous Selucian Catholics under Caius Alorius, inspired by the tales of the Quanzaran journey, landed in Sildar and conquered the Alorian tribes there. Birka Maka, who had assimilated into native culture many centuries ago, had grown corrupt and greedy, and was easily conquered by Caius, who then proceeded to wipe out the Makan culture. The Allied Duchies and the Holy Alorian Empire(845 to 1272) The disenfranchised Catholics from Selucia caught the Makans off guard when the first wave landed in their ships on the coast of Krentori and began invading villages. The ships were lead by Caius Alorius who decided, upon arrival, that the new nation would be named after him, so he called it Aloria and declared everyone living there were Alorians. The new Alorian empire was an open place that welcomed peoples from neighboring nations. This led people who spoke Old English to migrate to Aloria from other nations and set up their own society, and most of them settled in an area that came to be called Gavonshire, in honor of a the Duke who ruled there. The Gavonshirites were friendly and generally accepted being part of the peaceful Union, but when the new Alorians disrupted the balance leaders in Gavonshire took up arms and in 1050 formed a Duchy to protect themselves from the Alorians, and ultimately the entire inland area of the Union reformed into a group of allied duchies bonded for mutual protection against the threat of being conquered. The Holy Alorian Empire had harsh rule, and forced everyone to follow the Selucian Catholic Church and speak Latin. The Alorians absorbed, or generally slaughtered, a large portion of the Jewish Makans and tribal Uwakah conquered by the Makans in an attempt at religious cleansing. The Duchies, on the other hand, generally accepted all forms of Christianity and only spread English through cultural means. One thing the Duchies did do, however, was squelch the culture of the Alorian Indians and other Uwakah living there by enslaving many of them and driving them deep into the Kurmal Mountains. The Alorian Unification Wars(1273-1305) The Alorian Unification wars, a series of bloody local conflicts that lasted over thirty years, began when the new Holy Alorian emperor, Caesar Alorius, took as his wife Victoria Gavon the daughter of the Duke of Gavonshire in 1270. It would have been a seemingly healthy marriage that would help relations between the two powers, but then news reached Caesar that the Duke of Gavonshire had died and there was no heir, other than his wife, to be found. He took this as a sign that God had chosen him, by divine right and marriage, to rule all of Aloria, but word of this reaching Gavonshire sparked revolt among the nobility. This would bring dire consequences for the royal families of both Holy Aloria and Gavonshire, as the lines of both the Gavon and Alorius royal families were destroyed in the Great Royalist Purge of 1284 when Caesar, Victoria, and their young son Methuselah were executed by the forces of the nobility in an effort to rectify the war. Ultimately Charles Balfour, a knight by grace of the Duke of Gavonshire and later the Duke of Gavonshire after the death of the last Duke in the line of Gavon, was crowned King of Aloria when he united the war torn land in 1295 with his army and conquered Bozarland in 1305. Kingdom of Aloria (1306-2099) see also: List of Kings and Queens of the Kingdom of Aloria In 1296, Charles Balfour, the Duke of Gavonshire, defeated the Ultranians at the battle of Alectrone, and subsequently united most of northern and central Aloria under his rule. In 1306, the Archbishop of Ultran granted him the title of king, and united most of modern Ultran, Gavonshire, Sildar, and Krentori under one crown. It was named the Kingdom of Aloria, and on 1 December 1306 Charles was crowned king Charles I of Aloria.